


(Sex) In The Dark Room

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam has a dark room. Hunter invades, explores, and seduces Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Sex) In The Dark Room

Contrary to popular belief, it hadn’t started with sex. Whatever was between them was the product of long hours of searching each other out, of learning about each other, of companionship. That’s where it had started. 

Friendship was going too far, because they’d never really been friends at all. If he was honest with himself, they’d gone straight from acquaintances to lovers, and friendship was still nowhere to be found. But he had always been grateful for the companionship they shared. If nothing else, the feeling that maybe he wasn’t alone in the world was worth everything. 

At first, it had only been kissing. Strange occurrences that neither of them objected to. Neither of them talked about it either. They’d kissed, and kissing had turned to making out on the practice mats, and that had turned into close encounters in Hunter’s truck, and he supposed they’d followed the logical path of their feelings. Or hormones. Whichever, really. 

He had tried to figure out why they’d hid it they way they had. Why they were still hiding it. Like it was something to be ashamed of. And, okay, maybe it was. After all, that’s why the dark room had become so important to them. It was the only place that they’d never be intruded upon, the only place that was theirs. 

Cam couldn’t even remember the last time he’d come in here to develop a photograph. 

As Hunter bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Cam let his fingernails dig into Hunters sides, biting his own lip at the excruciating ecstasy that flowed through him. 

And suddenly, he remembered. It had been the day Hunter found out about the dark room. Cam smiled to himself, tossing his head back and making Hunter groan. 

Hunter drew him back for a ferocious kiss, and Cam smiled into it. Feeling Hunter’s slick body convulse underneath him, he pushed harder and Hunter trailed his way back down the side of Cam’s face to press into his neck. 

Hunter was a biter. And god did Cam love that. 

As Hunter bit into his shoulder once more, Cam remembered exactly why. 

***

“What is this place?” Hunter demanded as he stepped into the red lit room. 

“Close the door!” Cam scolded, and Hunter quickly did as he was told. Cam looked back at the photo in the developing solution, and frowned. 

“Whatcha doing?” Hunter wanted to know, shoving his hands in his pockets and wandering over towards Cam. 

“I was developing a photo.” Cam grumbled. He picked up the ruined picture out of the developing solution with is bare hand and looked at it a little closer in the light. Hunter tried to look over his shoulder. 

“Nice.” Cam could tell from Hunter’s tone that he couldn’t really see what the picture had been, and Cam didn’t blame him. The light Hunter had let in when he entered had completely distorted the previously perfect picture. “I didn’t know you took pictures.” 

“It pays good, if you know the right people.” Cam said offhandedly, tossing the ruined picture in the trashed and going back over to the enlarger to start over. 

“Don’t you mean, if you’re good at it?” Hunter replied, leaning against the counter behind Cam. 

“I suppose that matters too.” Cam admitted, refocusing the image. 

“I didn’t even know you had a dark room.” Hunter said, admiration clear in his voice. 

“I liked it that way.” Cam said dryly. He heard Hunter snigger behind him. 

“So unsociable.” Hunter commented, stepping forward and standing directly behind Cam. 

Cam set the picture timer and pulled out the paper, ignoring Hunter’s unnervingly close proximity. It was only when Hunter pressed up against him to watch over his shoulder that his hand faltered. It was only the slightest of twitches, but Hunter saw it for what it was. Cam ignored the heat rising in his cheeks and flipped on the enlarger. 

Hunter’s hands found their way to the front of Cam’s jeans. “I bet I know why you didn’t tell me about this place.” 

“It couldn’t possibly be because it’s the only place I can be alone.” Cam said, his voice dripping his sarcasm. 

Hunters chin came down on his shoulder. “Too easy.” He whispered, and Cam tried very hard to hold back the shiver that Hunter’s voice sent through him. He heard the grin in Hunter’s voice when he continued. “I know why.” 

His declaration was followed by a kiss pressed to Cam’s neck. And Cam would be damned if he’d refuse the affection. Hunter was right; he hadn’t told him about the dark room for a reason. 

A dimly lit, humid room was the last place he wanted to be alone with Hunter Bradley. Especially when he thought back to their last few encounters. 

Hunter’s hands found the pockets of his jeans, and the almost-skin contact made his suppress a groan. 

“Why do you do that?” Hunter wanted to know. He hadn’t pulled away from Cam’s neck, and Cam belatedly realized he’d closed his eyes. 

“Do what?” Cam asked, twisting a little and fumbling to continue working. 

“Try to ignore it.” Hunter whispered, tugging on his ear. “You keep on pretending it doesn’t affect you, even when we both know it does.” 

Cam didn’t answer. Hunter’s hands in his pockets were rubbing tiny circles, and Cam already didn’t like where this was going. 

“Go ahead; pretend.” Hunter’s voice what huskier than when he’d last heard it. “You’re not fooling anyone.” 

“I have to-” Cam cleared his throat, alarmed and amused at his own arousal “-finish this.” 

“So finish it later.” Hunter demanded, and Cam sucked in a breath as Hunter pressed against him. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Cam warned, fully aware that not only was the room light proof, but sound proof as well. 

“I like breaking the rules.” Hunter told him, and wasn’t that the truth. 

“I’ve noticed.” Cam admonished, and he tossed his head to the side to give Hunter better access to his neck. 

Surrender. Right there, he’d done it. Any argument he put up after that was purely for show, and Hunter knew it. 

Luckily for Hunter, he didn’t bother putting up any further argument. Hunter turned him around, and their lips met. 

Kissing Hunter always fascinated Cam. Not because it was all that amazing, but because Hunter was so good at figuring out what Cam wanted. Because Hunter’s mouth was more than just inviting in its own right; it was something he felt like he shouldn’t have, the forbidden fruit, and he was always left wanting more when Hunter stopped. 

He did stop, grinding into Cam and running his hands up his shirt while his mouth found Cam’s collarbone. Cam let out the groan, secure in the thought that no one could hear him, and the only thing it would do was encourage Hunter. 

“How do you always…” Cam couldn’t finish, thought abandoning him as Hunters hands tugged at his waistband. 

“…find you at the prefect time?” Hunter finished, his hot breath coasting across Cam’s ear. Cam nodded, and Hunter smirked. “Just lucky I guess.” 

There was no more talking after that. It was a combination of quickened breathing, roaming hands and soft moans that did the talking. 

They were out of their clothes before Cam knew what hit him, and that was when it registered that there was no going back. This was going to be it, and there was nothing he could do (or would do) to stop it. 

Skin against skin, he reacted in all the right ways; gasping when Hunter bit him, grinning when Hunter slammed him against the wall, and groaning when they found the floor. In a strange twist of fate and irony, it was Cam who eventually made the first move. Hormones raging, a willing partner, Cam had ended up on top, and that was never the way he’d seen it happening. 

Of course, he supposed if he’d ever imagined being intimate with Hunter, he hadn’t pictured it in his once innocent dark room, either. 

They moved together, more together than they’d ever been, gasping, kissing, grabbing, and biting. 

Cam was first. It was the most memorable feeling he’d ever had, kissing and shivering and wanting to hold onto that paradise. Hunter followed him only seconds later, and paradise got even better. And they lay there, covered in sweat and other things, panting, lipping at each others mouths. 

No regret. That was the first thing that crossed his mind when he opened his eyes to stare at his lover. He saw that same things reflected in Hunters eyes that he felt, and he grinned and Hunter grinned, and they were two grinning fools. 

It was the first time, but it wouldn’t be the last.

***

There never had been any regret, for anything they’d done to each other. They’d gotten into physical fights, beaten the living hell out of each other. They’d made love, breathed new life into each other. No regret. That was what amazed Cam the most about his relationship with Hunter; they weren’t perfect, but they didn’t care. There was no regret between them. There never would be. 

Hunter’s fingernails dragged down his back, almost painful but not quite, and Cam crushed their mouths together as he felt Hunter shiver and let go. Cam released with him, marveling in the feeling of being so completely in sync with another human being. 

Hunter continued to kiss him, and Cam made himself more comfortable on the cot that had seen more wear than either of their beds ever would. Hunter ran his hands over the welts he had made on Cam’s back with his fingernails, and Cam gently nipped at Hunter’s neck. 

Even now, nearly 6 months later, there was no regret. Only feelings, and honesty, and that was just how Cam liked it. 

They weren’t friends. They weren’t just lovers either. They were companions, and Cam understood why. It wasn’t just the sex; it had never been the sex. 

It was the understanding, the perfect balance, the ying to his yang, that drew him to Hunter. 

Somehow, in their exhausted pile of limbs and heat, Hunter’s hand found his. Hunter toyed with his fingers for a moment, finally bringing his hand up to kiss his palm. Cam smiled a little at the gesture, and turned Hunter’s face to kiss him. 

He laid their palms flat against one another next to Hunters head, and they kissed until they couldn’t anymore. Exhausted, drained, but wholly contented, Cam laid his head down on Hunters shoulder and felt himself drifting even as he heard Hunter whisper. 

“I think we should rename the dark room.” Hunter muttered drowsily. 

Curious, Cam wondered, “To what?” 

He felt the miniscule shrug Hunter attempted. “I’m not sure yet, but the dark room doesn’t quite do it for me.” 

Cam grinned at his words, appalled at himself for being amused by the pun. “Good thing something else does, then.” 

“Someone,” Hunter corrected impishly. Cam grinned, glancing up at Hunter in the red light of the dark room, and something occurred to him. 

“The red room seems more fitting.” He sniggered, and he saw Hunter smirk. 

“The red room it is, then.” He shifted a little, hugging Cam closer. 

Cam glanced over at their hands, lying flat on top of each other. He loved everything about the red room. It was a moment of clarity he didn’t see coming, but as he glanced at their hands he couldn’t help but grin to himself. 

He loved the red room, and the company he had in it. What was between them now was more than Cam ever could have hoped for in a person. Hunter understood everything about him, and he didn’t require any explanations. 

It was good to know he wasn’t alone in the world, after all.


End file.
